warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeheart
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Lakeheart |queen=Lakeheart |mate=Lizardtail |daughter=Softpelt |sons=Harelight, Gorseclaw, Dappletuft |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, A Vision of Shadows }} Lakeheart is a gray tabby she-cat. Lakeheart is a RiverClan warrior that has served under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. She was praised for her hunting abilities and recovered in ThunderClan following the final battle against the Kin. She gave birth to Lizardtail's kits, Harelight, Softpelt, Gorseclaw and Dappletuft. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Mistystar announces at a Gathering that Lakeheart has given birth to a litter of healthy kits. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Lakeheart flanks her wounded Clanmates, watching over them with a protective eye, while in ThunderClan's camp. She and Mallownose keep a very close eye on the cats who were wounded by Darktail and his cruel group of rogues, Reedwhisker, Icewing, Mintfur, and Brackenpelt. A fight soon breaks out over prey, and Lakeheart joins Brackenpelt, who is standing next to Owlnose. :Soon after, Mistystar, their leader, returns. She looks over at Lakeheart, Owlnose, and the rest of her warriors, and she wants to know if they are treating ThunderClan with respect, due to them opening up their camp to the wounded and battered Clan. :During a conflict with Rowanstar and what remains of ShadowClan at a Gathering, Lakeheart taunts the beaten Clan, wanting to know if ShadowClan is even considered a Clan anymore, due to the amount of trouble they had caused by allowing rogues onto their territory. When Rowanstar laments where some of his Clanmates have gone, Lakeheart snaps that they had probably gone with the remains of Darktail's rogues. Rowanstar return the snappy comment with a gaze full of rage, saying that while they did lose some of their Clanmates, many were wounded trying to escape Darktail and his vicious ways. River of Fire : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : Bramblestar's Storm : In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : She is a warrior of RiverClan. :At a Gathering, Mistystar reports that a large pike was eating the smaller fish in the lake. She praises Lakeheart, saying that her Clanmate had come up with the idea to add stones to the shallow waters, in order to create a small area that the pike was unable to get to. This eventually helps keep the smaller fish safe from the pike, and allows RiverClan to finally re-stock their fresh-kill pile with fish again. Trivia Interesting facts *Cypresspaw and Wavepaw were intended to be her kits, but they were replaced by the editors and now technically don't exist. Mistakes *Lakeheart is omitted from the allegiances of Tigerheart's Shadow and The Raging Storm. Character pixels Kin Family Mate: :Lizardtail: Daughter: :Softpelt: Sons: :Harelight: :Gorseclaw: :Dappletuft: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Lakeheartru:Озёрницаfi:Lakeheartfr:Lakeheart Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Queens Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters